The Tears of a Crescent Moon
by Cassedy Duel
Summary: Will ends up going on a mission solo, in an unknown world where darkness lurks at every turn. Will an unlikely ally help Will to defeat the unknown evil or will they both fall under the curse of the Crescent Moon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The past is full of tales of triumph, great victories, battles, and true love, but some tales of the past aren't so full of light, some are that of the darkest shadows. One tale of the past still haunts the Oracle to this day. He remembers it well, on a far off world a dark evil began to brew in the form of a cursed plant, a cactus whose needles were laced with the most evil of poisons. Its first and only victim was Zarcus, a once highly-renowned warrior, tried to destroy the plant, but instead was cursed by its poison. Before long the plant began to spread wanting to place others under its nasty curse, but the Oracle sent the guardians to destroy the plant before it would have a chance of endangering the entire universe, the guardians succeed in what Zarcus could not. Afterwards, Zarcus pleaded to the Oracle to free him of the curse, but alas there was really nothing the Oracle could do to save Zarcus so he told him, "I most regretfully can do nothing to help you, Zarcus, It is out of my hands."

"Will you at least try, send your guardians to help me find a cure, please I beg of you!" Zarcus pleaded, but even though the guardians rised ready to help in any way they could, Zarcus' reply was met coldly by the Oracle.

"This matter is of no major importance to the stability of this universe; therefore neither I nor the guardians can do anything to help you, Zarcus"

To this day, the Oracle wonders if he made the right decision, that even though he destroyed one evil, that he may have just put a hand into creating another, for that day Zarcus left Candracar changed forever.

.~~~*~~~.

While the Oracle recalled of times long since passed, in Heatherfield, a young girl with fiery red hair was in a rush. Riding her bicycle as fast as she could, passing unsuspecting bystanders on her way to meet up with her friends at the Silver Dragon. It has been a month now exactly from the day they defeated, Cedric, Phobos and Nerissa and for the time being there was peace and the guardians enjoyed the time off from guardian work. It was great just to live their normal lives for a while, but vacation time is over, for only a few moments ago, Hay Lin telepathically called for an emergency meeting at the Silver Dragon. Will screeched to a halt in front of the restaurant and rushed into its basement; aka W.I.T.C.H. HQ. The other guardians, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin, along with Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother, were already there waiting, and as Will entered the room they all looked to the one they were waiting oh so patiently for.

"Fashionably late, I see," Cornelia teased looking up at Will with an unusual air of satisfaction of her witty, yet over-used comment.

"Yeah, It's about time you got here, 'o' Great Leader," Irma said sarcastically, obviously not hiding her impatience on having to wait for their leader.

"Sorry, but it was hard trying to get past my mom… Why is there a portal in the corner?" Will asked kind of awkwardly, realizing there was a swirling vortex of energy in the room.

"The Oracle wishes to speak with all of us of an urgent matter," Yan Lin informed with an air of calm wisdom.

"That's why I called you guys here," Hay Lin then butted in trying to sound serious, but being Hay Lin, it sounded more like a bubbly statement.

"We probably should make astral drops of ourselves, first before we go, I know my mom would be pissed off if she found out I was going to another dimension on a school night," Will said, the others giggles at her statement as she then pulled a glowing amulet from under her shirt, that was the Heart of Candracar and said, "Sprod Lartsa"

The Heart of Candracar intensely glowed as it then created copies of each of the girls, then each of the girl's copies, other than Hay Lin's went off to their homes, Cornelia's, Irma's, and Taranee's copies walked home together talking about things that could only be conversed between a group of young teenage girls (mostly about boys and the annoyance of schoolwork), while Will's copy took Will's bike back home. Once all the Astral Drops were gone (except for Hay Lin's who busied herself at looking at the ceiling), Will then proclaimed, "Guardians Unite!"

The crystal then released different flows of energy that was the guardian's elemental powers, the flows of energy then encircled each of the girls with their respected power and they began to transform into their guardian forms. They grew taller and more mature, their regular clothes turned into their elegant guardian uniforms and they even grew wings that greatly resembled that of fairies. As Will felt her powers of quintessence flow through her body and around her she proclaimed, "Quintessence!" With waves of water flowing around her under her command Irma proclaimed, "Water!" blazes of fire now encircled Taranee, dancing around her as she proclaimed, "Fire!" The powers and essence of Earth flowed around Cornelia as she proclaimed, "Earth!" swirling gusts of air surrounded Hay Lin and as the enjoyment of being in the air began to fill her, she proclaimed, "Air!"

Now as guardians, the five, and Yan Lin pass through the portal and enter into Candracar, where the Oracle waited. He then looked upon them with warm eyes and an even warmer smile as he said, "Welcome, guardians, I have an important task for you."

.~~~*~~~.

On a distant world, a bargain is about to be struck between two very different beings, but with very similar goals. A cloaked man approaches a decrypted old building and reluctantly pulls a rope that tolls a bell signaling his presence. The heavy wooden door creeks open, and the cloaked man is welcomed in by what-looked like a hairy beast though it was hard to tell in the deep darkness inside the abode. The beast leads him to a room where inside another being of a more scaly variety was busy working upon a desk, where beakers and bottles and paper were scattered upon, lightly lit by only a few surrounding candles.

"What do you want from me, Zarcus, as you can see I am very busy," asked the lizard-like being, not even sparing a glance at the cloaked Zarcus, as he continued working upon his old table.

"I need something from you, something your most well-known for, my friend," Zarcus replied humbly giving a slit bow showing his respect, even though his humble gesture went unnoticed by the other, his reply did not. The scaly being stopped in his work, realizing what Zarcus wanted. _Hmm, this may be interesting…_

"What is the reason, may I ask, for thisss sudden need of something so sspecial of mine?" The scaly being's tongue flicked in curiosity, causing a similar quality to his voice to that of a previous reptilian villain.

"For reasons I rather keep to myself," Zarcus harshly replied, getting tired of the other's questions, his uneasy temper flaring getting the best of him. This wasn't good enough for the scaly being.

"Humph, wrong answer! Carnage see to it that Zarcus here reaches the door," ordered the scaly being, his hint of curiosity replaced by anger and what seemed like a tinged of disappoint. The hairy beast known as Carnage started to shove Zarcus back towards the door, but before he could even get him out of the room, Zarcus proclaimed, "The Guardians!"

The scaly being at first was caught off guard by this fowl word, but only for a glimpse of time did it showed vaguely in his eyes, though this went unknown to the attentions of Zarcus or the beastly servant Carnage, the scaly being recovered quickly by raising his hand signaling Carnage to stop his attempts to get Zarcus out the door._ Hmm, very interesting indeed…_

Carnage reluctantly let go of Zarcus, as the scaly being finally turned to look upon his now very important guest with his own eyes. Zarcus replied the gesture by looking upon the face of the scaly being, only seeing the glowing moon yellow slit eyes of his host while the rest of his face was still too greatly darkened in shadow to see any other feature then those piercing eyes.

"What about the guardianssss?" the scaly being asked, his tongue flicking again, though this time out of excitement of this potential endeavor.

"You're not the only one who seeks power, and revenge against those Candracar fools," Zarcus replied with a bit of bitterness as if the word Candracar left a bad after-taste in his mouth.

"Hmm, right answer," the scaly being proclaimed with an air of satisfaction as he then approached a nearby bookshelf full of books, strange knick-knacks, beakers full of who-knows-what, labeled bottles of various odd things, what looked like failed inventions of all sorts, and other odd objects that would find in any evil geniuses' kitchen -I mean- lab. He ran his finger over several books before finding what he was looking for. He pulled out what looked-like a small tattered old book, but when he flipped it open, it revealed it had a secret cut-out compartment and inside lied a small vial. Zarcus approaches the scaly being as he took the small vial of purple bubbling fluid out of its resting place, anxious in accepting this small, but powerful token, though before the scaly being gives it to Zarcus, he warns, "This is my most-prized possession and thiss is not the first time I have helped you, Zarcus, so pleassse, don't fail me."

"Don't worry, old friend, your hard work will not be in vain," Zarcus replied, confident that now that he had this small vial of liquid, he would be able to achieve his long sought after revenge, and so Zarcus took his leave, the scaly being looked on until turning his attention back to the bookshelf, where he pulled out a box. Unlocking it, he looked inside to reveal similar vials to the one he gave Zarcus. _Besides, Zarcus, if you fail, I certainly won't…_

.~~~*~~~.

Far out in a vast sand dune desert, a cloaked shadowy figure walked upon the tops of the dunes, barely visible only by the little light that shone from a low hanging crescent moon. Its destination unknown it continued to walk on endlessly until what-looked like a small settlement came into view in the distance. The unknown entity began to head towards the small abandoned town of tents and shacks as though it was being pulled there by an unseen force. As it entered the ghost town, the figure walked slowly as it passed by the decrypted structures, as if time itself stood still. The figure finally came to its destination in front of a tattered tent where a table stood sheltered from the outside with two cups of liquid resting upon it. The figure seemed to ponder something for a moment then reluctantly picked up one of the cups, it then motioned as if it was going to drink the contents of the cup, but then it suddenly turned making one of its piercing eyes visible under the hood of the cloak. The eye was glowing slightly and was yellow like the moon with a slit pupil; it resembled the eye of a wolf.

Isis startled from her nightmare quickly arose from the sheets of her bed, drenched in a cold sweat, still in shock from her dream. It seemed so real. Then a sharp tink rang throughout her room, making Isis jump at first until she realized that it was only her golden amulet that had fallen to the floor. She got out of her bed and quickly grabbed it off the floor, strangely the eyes of the wolf adorned on the face of the amulet were glowing a dim green light. Isis became memorized by the eyes soft glow, until the sound of the lock of her bedroom door jiggling broke her out of the eye's trance. With lightning speed, she quickly, got back into bed, under the covers and placed her amulet under her pillow, before Zarcus even entered the room.

"Have you ever heard of knocking before entering," Isis asked trying to hide her shock that still hold her from her dream with her annoyance of Zarcus' non-existent manners, though it wasn't good enough to fool Zarcus.

"Are you alright, Isis, I heard you scream from downstairs?" asked Zarcus with concern, ignoring Isis' failed attempt at hiding her now obvious stress.

"It was only a dream Zarcus, nothing more," Isis told him trying to console him that it was nothing, when he clearly could see it obviously wasn't; her eyes told him very thing.

"It sounded more like you were having one of those nightmares again, your sure you're alright?" Zarcus inquired still worried about Isis' well-being.

"I'm fine, Zarcus, a little shaken, yes, but fine," Isis replied firmly now that the shock was finally loosening its grip upon her, making it more convincing.

"Well then, if that's the case, start getting ready for the day, since your already awake, even though the sun has not yet risen, I'm sure you won't be able to go back asleep" This much Isis would let slide as truth, she had to maintain that she was a strong woman, that's why she did her best to hide her weakness at the time. Any woman here needed to be strong or they would become the push-overs and pleasures of the cruel men in abundant here. Even, Zarcus had to be put in line that certain things were out of limits, and Zarcus respected Isis for it and treated her of equal quality, even though most men loathe strong women, Zarcus found strength in woman, especially in Isis' case, quite attractive. Zarcus pulled the curtains back and opened the window closest to Isis' bed, and then continued on his way out. Isis got up out of bed and looked out the opened window, resting her arms upon the window sill as she looked upon a beautiful landscape scene in front of her. The sun had not even reached the horizon yet, but what little early dawn light that crept from the horizon onward upon the landscape was enough to give a certain glow to the hills and sprawling town below. No one was walking upon the paths stretched upon the vast grassy hills as it was still too early for most to have risen, giving the area a slight ghost town feel, a vacancy longing for occupancy. Isis could make out the worker's square to the Far East, a bunch of tents and shacks huddled up together as if they were trying to keep warm from the last of the night's chilly wind. Isis could see not too far North West from the worker's square was the Eastern gates and Eastern wall that protected this small city from the dangers that lurked in the vast dune desert beyond. Over the gate, Isis could barely see the tips of the sheets of black rock that make up the Shiracon rocks in the distance. Over the wall, more towards the North, Isis could see the tops of the distance dunes, and upon one of them she could barely make out the sails of an abandoned sand boat, they were an often sight in the desert. Looking even farther North, Isis could barely make out the break in the wall that signaled the beginning of the Eastern Docks, a small amount of docks that lay within the break of the vast wall. Strapped to the docks were many different kinds of sand boats, though most of them belonged to pirates.

Not much law and order, marched around in the Northern parts of town, that's where the scum collects, at least that's what Zarcus says. Isis often sneaks into those parts of town; it's the only place where she could have a little fun. She likes the feeling of always being on her toes, not knowing where she would be swept off to next, and she even has a few acquaintances that are pirates, mind you, you have to be pretty much a pirate yourself in order to gain acquaintances with a pirate. After a few sword fights, and quarrels, Isis gained respect among the pirates and became pretty much one herself. Though, that doesn't mean Isis is evil in any sort of way, no, she just thinks that sometimes, in some circumstances, that the most right and just action could even be that of piracy and heck, it was fun being a pirate, the best way to keep the boring away. So anyways, the large shacks and tents that hung east from the docks was where the pirates had their way with things. Though, no pirate dared to go anywhere near Zarcus' abode where the law hung most close like stink to, well you know. Zarcus has become an important Captain after his mysterious recovery over the curse, and no one knows how he came over it, and he hasn't told anyone really how he did either, at least not in good detail. Many rumors have surfaced on how he may have recovered and a few even think that he hasn't come over the curse at all, but no one closed to him or under his command questioned him for he was a great leader and many still looked up to him also as a great warrior.

After taking in the scenery outside, Isis went on to getting dressed. She vaguely pulled out some clothes from her wardrobe; avoiding all the girly dresses Zarcus had bought for her, in an attempt to court her. Isis put on a simple white shirt, a pair of trousers, leather leggings, and hard metal-tipped leather boots. She also placed a belt around her waist where she strapped her sword and a small leather bag with an assortment of various things inside. She was about to put on her fingerless gloves when she stopped to inspect the scar upon her right hand. It was an old wound and not the only scar Isis has; she has 4 others, two on her hands, two on her shoulders, and one on her upper chest. They each resembled the individual symbols of the elements. Isis rarely showed off her scars, so that is why she wears the gloves to hide the strangely-shaped scars from peering eyes. After looking over her scar, she then slipped her fingerless gloves over her hands and then finished of her look with a long leather coat. Suddenly, Isis heard a tapping noise behind her; she turned to see that the tapping noise was made by a phoenix that had landed on the sill of the window that Isis was looking out of just moments ago.

"Haylee, what are you doing here," Isis asked as the black and white phoenix then flew into the room and dropped a scroll from her mouth onto Isis' bed and then took her leave back out the same window she came in. Isis quickly picked up the scroll from her bed and read it to herself. Her eyes reflected great surprise as she finished the letter, and then folded it up and placed it in an inner pocket of her leather coat. Isis then pulled the amulet of the green-eyed wolf from under her pillow and placed it around her neck along with another, a smoky quartz pendent that also hung around her neck. Isis never took of the pendent for it is precious to her; it was the closest thing to her heart.

.~~~*~~~.

As Isis was just starting to begin her day, the Oracle had just finish telling the guardians of the past events that still haunted his thoughts. When he finally finished Irma asked, "So what does this have to do with our important task?"

"It has everything to do with it, I fear that Zarcus may want revenge upon Candracar for what happened to him many years ago, even though he told me he harbored no hostility after his mysterious recovery over his curse, I doubt that what he says is true especially from what has been happening of late," replied the Oracle in a calm manner. The guardians wanting more information on the situation began to bombard the Oracle with questions. He raised his hand signaling the guardians to stop so he could speak; they complied and he replied, "Please, let me explain," The Oracle paused a moment as if he was gathering his thought then he continued-

"The curse upon which Zarcus was under is known as the curse of the Rai-Lent. Those under its curse are bond forever, and the cure to this curse to this day is unknown, so in turn many believe that it may even be incurable. The being under this curse by day seem normal, but when the moon rises and night falls upon the world they changed into a wolf-like creature…"

"Wait, so we're dealing with werewolves," Hay Lin butted in with a strange look on her face that was a mix of intrigue and confusion.

"No, not exactly," The Oracle replied looking at Hay Lin with a small smile and surprisingly seemed to be trying to hold back a laugh, "for one there really is no such thing as a werewolf, and another is that the Rai-Lent hate pure light like sunlight, so during the day they hide away from the sun, in fact they loathe anything related to light, purity, or happiness. Though they love and feed upon feelings of sorrow, darkness, and fear. Also, you must be careful not to get scratched or bitten by a Rai-Lent or you'll end up becoming one yourself…"

"So what's happened to make you doubt Zarcus," Will asked still unsure how all the pieces that lay out in front of her would fit together.

"I was about to get to that part, I'm beginning to doubt Zarcus' word because strange disappearance have been on the increase in the Rai-Conadora Desert and in the areas that surround it, also with the increase in disappearances there has been an increase in Rai-Lent sightings and attacks. There have also been sightings of a strange cloaked man anywhere close to where a strange disappearance has accrued. I have a suspicious feeling that all this and Zarcus may be connected, but even if he isn't the cause whoever is needs to be stopped before this evil becomes strong enough to have a chance to spread out of the desert and potentially to other worlds. Luckily, I know someone, an old friend of mine, who may be able to help stop whoever is behind this. He lives in one of the few settlements located deep in the desert, specifically in the southern west tip of the Rai-Conadora desert, the settlement is called Irecon. Unfortunately, because of a magical veil placed around the desert long ago to keep the Rai-Lent within the boundaries of the desert neither I nor the Heart can take you directly into the desert."

"That's ok, just get us as close as you can to where we need to go and we can take care of the rest," Irma said with an air of confidence.

"Another thing, I only want to send one of you to complete this task," The Oracle injects, but the guardians protest to this idea, all except one.

"I'll go!" Will proclaimed over her friends protests.

"Wait, Will, we're supposed to be a team, remember," Taranee said, bewildered by her friend's decision.

"Yeah, aren't you the one always saying that we need to stick together," Cornelia said, agreeing with Taranee. Irma and Hay Lin weren't so bright on Will's decision.

"The reason why I only want one of you to go is because it is important that whoever is the enemy doesn't find out about your secret task, and if they were to find out the guardians were going into the Rai-Conadora desert, I fear to think what could happen, so"

"If only one of us goes there would be a lesser chance of them finding out, and a lesser risk to send one of us then all of us," Will finished for the Oracle, already understanding the reasons for his choice in action; in fact they were the same reasons why she wanted to go alone.

"But, Will…!" Irma screamed, though Will stopped her and replied, "No, guys, the Oracle's right if all of us go, we would be easily spotted and recognized as the guardians, it's hard not miss a couple of 90 pound moths flying around," Will's friends couldn't help to giggle at Will's comment, "besides I don't want to risk all of our hides."

"Are you sure you want to do this… alone?" Taranee asked still unsure about what Will was about to do.

"Positive," Will replied grabbing Taranee's shoulder and then looked to all her friends. Taranee was surprised when she looked into Will's eyes she saw a fire in them that would rival Taranee's own fiery eyes. Taranee realized that Will had changed a lot ever since she first came to Heatherfield. At first, Will was insincere and was unsure of herself and defiantly didn't seem like guardian leader material, but now Taranee wouldn't follow any other than her best friend Will. Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin felt the same way for their leader and close friend, they cared about her and weren't about to willingly let their friend go on this mission alone, but sometimes our friends most go on their own journeys and even though they are out of our sight they will always find our love and protection wherever they go.

"Then it's settled, I'll create a portal for you, Will, that will take you to the Eastern Gates of the desert, there it should be easy to reach the Irecon settlement," the Oracle proclaimed as he created a new portal that would lead to Will's destination, but before Will left Taranee said, "Keep in touch." At first, Will looked back at her with a confused look until Taranee pointed to her head and then Will finally caught on to what Taranee meant.

"Will before you go let me give you this warning, that whoever is turning people into Rai-Lent is possibly using the water found in a cactus similar to the first, though not as powerful, it has similar affects to the first and it resembles a lot to normal water as well, but when the water of the cactus is boiled it losses it's evil qualities," the Oracle warned Will who then took her leave through the portal.

"What if something happens…," Taranee asked trying to hide her worry to no avail.

"Do not worry. The Heart will let us know if she is in danger…," Yan Lin said, she had been quite throughout most of the time and the guardians were surprised to hear her speak out for like them in truth, she too was anxious.

"And will be there if she needs us!" Hay Lin barked up with optimism, but deep-down she wasn't so optimistic, deep-down she was full of concern like the others, of what could happen to Will without her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will phased through the portal to the other side to find herself in what looked like an alleyway and a very crooked alleyway at that. There were huge tents all around her that left very little space, but just enough for a jagged pathway through the crowd of cumbersome tents. From the very little light in the sky, Will concluded that it was early morning, a time when night left the world and the day began; the edge between two worlds. Will slowly started her way through the crowded space, when she came across a washing tent, where the workers took their clothes to get cleaned before the next work day. There were many lines of clothes hanging everywhere and with the already limited space it only made things harder for her. Will then came across a line that had a bunch of cloaks hanging upon it. Realizing she still needed to cover up the obvious fact that she had wings, Will took one of the cloaks that looked some-what her size and slipped it on. Surprisingly for a cloak it had short sleeves; it also had cross-stitched ties that help keep the upper part of the cloak closed, but left the rest of it hang freely on Will's figure. She pulled up the hood but quickly realized it was way too big, covering her entire face, making it impossible to see, so she folded the part of the hood covering her face over so that she could at least see, but so others couldn't see her face. Now with her wings covered, Will continued through the tents, when suddenly she hears a strange noise in the distance. It resembled that of a wolf's or coyote's howl, but it eerily had a human-like quality to it like a scream. The scream-like howl sent chills up Will's spine, and then she realized, _that must be a Rai-Lent_. Finally, Will managed to make her way out of the jungle of tents and shacks, only to find herself upon a beautiful sight.

The crowd of tents Will had just evaded through was on top of a grassy hill, and down below there a wall stood tall and stretches all around the borders of the desert. Soon Will also spots what must be the Eastern Gates, but what awed Will in its magnificent beauty was the sun rising upon the horizon of sand dunes in the distance. The sun lit up the sky and the clouds became shaded in hues of pink, orange, and gold. The sand dunes like the sky lit up and they became shimmering waves of gold as the sun began to rise into the sky. The world and heavens seem to be one. Will was unable to tell where one ended and the other began. For the time being, she enjoyed the desert sunrise and watched as a new day is born from the ashes of the earth.

.~~*~~.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to join the living," Zarcus joked as Isis came downstairs to have a little breakfast.

"You should be talking, we're not even supposed to wake up at such an hour, you know the law," Isis countered as she joined Zarcus and then swiftly grabs a piece of bread out of one of the baskets upon the dining table to eat.

"Oh, those silly rules, besides the sun is up now, no Rai-Lent would dare to come out with the sun high in the sky," replied Zarcus as he came from behind Isis and grabbed her shoulders and then playfully tries to massage them in a flirtatious manner, but Isis shoes him away with her arm. Zarcus then attempts to grab Isis around her waist, but Isis evades him by ducking away gracefully.

"Well, since the sun is out, I'm going out for a while, and get some time away from you," Isis said as she then took her leave out the door, but first she grabbed her pack and sword that she strapped to her belt. Isis set out on her way, walking along a treaded path upon one of the many grassy hills that covered the area. It was still early so not many were out and about, mostly simple workers getting ready for a long and tedious day. Isis then past one of the guard's post tents; where the guards lounged when it's not their shift, and not too far from their stood the gallows, a symbol that piracy wasn't welcome in these parts. Isis took a moment to give her respects to the dead; what little respect they got left and received, when she hears a commotion in the distance. Isis started to walk towards the source of what she heard and as she got closer she realized that this commotion was a heated argument. Isis reached the top of the hill and saw that argument was between three people over by the Eastern Gates. Intrigued, she headed down the hill to the Eastern Gates and as she got closer, the argument became clearer.

"I'm sorry, young miss, but I can't let you in through the Eastern entrance, it's too dangerous," said one of the guards of the Eastern Gate.

"I have to get to Irecon, please, if you'll just open the gate to let me pass," replied the one in the cloak, obviously irritated.

"We have orders to keep everyone-"

"Well, I'm not everyone and I'm getting through that gate wither you'll open it for me or not! " screamed the cloaked one as she advanced towards the gate, but the two guards grabbed her trying to keep her back, but she continued getting closer to the gate obviously stronger than the guards could manage.

"Excuse me, but what seems to be the problem here," Isis asked, catching the attention of the two guards and the cloaked one who abruptly turned to look at Isis. Isis caught sight of a flash of bright red hair and brown eyes under the hood of the cloak, as the cloaked girl turned to look upon the other speaker, Isis.

"This here, young lass, wants us to let her through the gates against our orders, Isis," informed the guard.

"What orders are these," Isis asked quickly.

"Well, you see, Madame Isis, there has been an incident just outside these very gates, a shipwreck, blocking the path and the cause of it is unknown, so until it is figured out what caused the wreck, pirate, Rai-Lent, or otherwise, we were ordered to keep the gates closed to any civilians," answered the other guard.

"But, I have to get to Irecon right away it's important," blurted the cloaked girl looking up at Isis with those same brown eyes.

"Well, then I guess there is only one solution, I'll escort you to the Northern Gate," Isis responded as if it was no big deal, in truth, Isis was glad, she really wanted a reason to get far away and investigate without Zarcus noticing, and now she had one. At first the one in the cloak, looked dumb-founded, surprised by Isis' response to her plea.

"Wait, I think you didn't hear me right, I need to get to Irecon-"

"The fastest way to get there is the Northern Gate, the Southern Gate has long since been deserted and left to ruin, and many Rai-Lent reside there, and there is no way to cross the desert safely these days unless you travel with the Nomads, but since I don't know any Nomads, so I guess you'll just have to settle with me, if you'll have me," Isis explained, giving an expecting hand waiting to see if the one under the cloak would accept her offer. Will was surprised it seemed this, Isis knows her stuff, but she wasn't sure she could trust her, though considering her other choices…

"Fine, Northern Gates it is," Will said accepting the hand with a small hesitation at first still a bit cautious of Isis. Experience has taught Will well not to put all your trust into someone, before knowing their full story.

"Oh, first I don't think I caught your name, mine's Isis if you haven't already heard," Isis asked, Will struggled for an answer.

"Ah, my name's W… Weira, yeah," Will answered hoping Isis' questions wouldn't continue.

"Hmm, nice name, anyways lets come back to my place first to get what need, it will be a long journey," Isis said as she motioned Will to follow her, up the hills towards where Isis resides, Zarcus' castle.

.~~*~~.

"I don't know if I can ride that thing," Will said with a questionable look on her face as Isis presented to Will, her soon to be faithful steed.

"Well, you didn't want to ride with me on Chela so this is your only other option, a Rapierator," Isis responded, holding the reins of a giant bird-like creature with a saddle upon it's back. The Rapierator was busy pruning the feathers upon its short arms, with its large blunt beak, not paying much attention to it's soon to be rider. Will and Isis were in the stables behind the castle, getting supplies together and now, Will wasn't so sure if the creature in front of her would be more likely to eat her or let her ride on its back. Will took an attempt at approaching the creature when it suddenly took notice of her presence and in great shock to Will took right to displaying, failing its feathers on its arms, head, tail, and neck while giving a loud squawk. So surprised, by the Rapierator's display Will fell backwards landing upon on the ground on her back. Isis couldn't help at giggle, "It's ok Terka, I'm sure Weira doesn't bite, much," Isis said to Terka, calming her, though also making fun of Will's reaction as well.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Will said as she got back up, still giving Terka a cautious look.

"Terka just has a weird way of saying hello, I'm sure she'll warm up to you," Isis responded as she presented to Will Terka's reins. At first, Will was very hesitant, but soon she had a tight grip around the leather reins, and as soon as Will took the reins, Terka calmed down to the point that Will took a chance of giving her a little scritch above her beak which made Terka click her beak happily. While Terka and Will bonded, Isis went towards the back of the stables, where her old friend, Chela resided. Isis took her out of her stall and placed a saddle and reins upon Chela. When Will caught sight of Chela she was astonished at the sight of the beautiful brown and white pinto horse.

"This isn't fair I get Big Bird as a steed, and you get to ride a horse!" Will said sarcastically, though Terka didn't take kindly to Will's remark, fluffing out her feathers and clacking her beak, she showed her displeasure. "Oh, no offence to you, Terka," Will responded noticing Terka's distress, Terka lightly calmed down though it was noticeable she still resented Will's remark.

"Well, you wanted to ride on your own steed, and other than Chela, Terka is the only other one left here in the stables," Isis responded to Will's remark as she took a moment to lightly stroke Chela's nose.

"Oh fine, now can you help me-"

"Isis I heard you where here so I came looking… I'm resenting asking, but what are you up to this time?"

Isis looked towards the entrance of the stables recognizing the voice right away as Zarcus, who to no surprise was there in the entrance looking upon the scene playing in front of him. Will turned around to the sound of the unknown voice, to find that the speaker was a man, but not just any man. This man was tall in stature, he was muscular, but not overly, his face lightly chiseled, yet strong, his hair was a chestnut brown, the clothes he wore were an older style yet suited him well; overall a good looking guy. Will lightly blushed under the hood of the cloak, while this went unnoticed by Zarcus; Isis on the other hand couldn't help, but notice.

"Zarcus if you really need to know, I'm helping this girl, she needs to get to Irecon and since the Eastern Gate guards aren't letting anyone through, I've taken responsibility to safely guide her there," Isis responded calmly looking into Zarcus eyes hoping this would be enough to satisfy his curiosity. At the sound of Zarcus' name Will's slight blush quickly turned to a more pale color, as she was shocked to realize this man was actually Zarcus. Though, this time Will's reaction to him didn't go unnoticed to Zarcus, as he began to looked over the cloaked girl. Seeing his prying eyes, Will lowered her head to try and hide her face well under the cloak, hoping that Zarcus wouldn't recognize her as one of the guardians. Zarcus took his time to look over the girl in front of him, and even though Will tried her best to hide under the hood of her cloak, her blazing red hair and her soft brown eyes stock out from the depths of the hood of her cloak. Zarcus also looked over the rest of her taking note of Will's appealing shape, and her light yet strong looking form, her taste in clothes and cloaks was questionable to Zarcus, but his train of thought was halted as Isis finished giving him an explanation.

"I see, just make sure to return safely," Zarcus replied as he then took his leave to the relief of Will as she then turned around to look at Isis. Feeling Will's stare Isis moved her attention from the exiting Zarcus back to Will, who looked at her with a hard yet questionable look.

"You didn't tell me you lived with Zarcus!"

"Well, for one you didn't ask and besides I saw the way you were looking at him," Isis replied giving Will a taunting grin who replied only with new tint of blush upon her cheeks which she tried to hide to no avail.

"Though if you want to know the truth, he saved my life, it wasn't too long ago, I had lost my way in the desert with twilight approaching fast, before I knew it, the moon had risen high and I was surrounded by Rai-Lents, they attacked, I blacked-out, and the next thing I knew I was looking upon his face lying in a bed at an Infirmary," Isis explained as she tightened some bags onto Chela's saddle.

"Wow, I didn't-"

"Mind you, he's not a very humble guy and doesn't keep to himself very well, if you know what I mean," Isis butted in, Will couldn't help, but giggle at Isis comment before asking, "Well then why do stick around with him?"

Isis thought for a moment as if trying to find the right answer, before long Will's face lighten up as she came to her own conclusion, "You like him don't you?"

"No! Well, let's just say there are things to him, ahh, about him that I'm not partial too," Isis quickly blurted out. Will noticed that Isis seemed like she was trying to hide something though what Will didn't know, but she was certainly going to try her best to find out.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"You know what I think that's enough with the 20 questions, besides I'm not asking you any personal questions, and I would kind of like the same in return if you don't mind," Isis said with a bit of annoyance. Will clearly wasn't going to get much from her, but even so Will was now very curious about what Isis is hiding from her and from what Will already knew about Zarcus, Isis could know some useful information about him. Will was silent for now.

.~~*~~.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you know about Rai-Lents, Isis?"

It was now high noon, several hours from when their journey started and Will could no longer take the silence anymore. Isis was at first surprised by the sudden question, but in truth was all to glad for the opportunity of having a conversation, for the silence was getting to her as well.

"Well, I'm not an expert, but I know plenty about them. Why do you ask," Isis looked to Will, wondering why this sudden inquiry would come about. Will search for an answer, that wouldn't lead Isis to suspect something.

"I… just want to be prepared if we ever run into one," Will answered, this seemed to satisfy Isis enough.

"Well, for one you better pray that we don't run into one, because you never really run into _one_, you always run into _more_ than one. When one catches sight, or smell of you, it will send out a howl, which attracts others, leading to you trying to fend off between 20 to maybe even 100 of them at once," Isis responded with a slightly harsh tone.

"Oh, sorry I asked," Will whispered, a little taken a back from Isis' harsh tone. It was silent once more; only the wind spoke now, lightly whispering as it sped through the dunes in the distant desert from the west, to Will's and Isis' sweat-drenched faces, doing nothing to soothe them from the heat for the wind too was dry and hot much like the desert that it originated from. Their surroundings, all though not completely lifeless, were desolate. They were not in the desert itself; even though the wall was longer standing between them and it, instead they were in a high desert area, a bit cooler and life sustaining then the dune-filled desert, but not by much. It was still uncomfortably hot, and no animals dared to come out in the high noon heat, the only things visible were the rocks from an ancient lava flow that covered the ground and the priestly and tough vegetation, that could take such conditions. Chela shacked her head while a giving a slight huff, at the same time Terka too displayed her discomfort of the unbearable heat, but even so their riders how aren't so adapted to dealing with such heat where suffering more than they were.

Isis pulled out a leather sack that made a slight sloshing sound. Will perked up at the sound as Isis began to uncork the sack of water and all though Will was very capable of waiting her turn she was greatly surprised when Isis presented the sack to her. It took a few more moments before; Will finally took the sack and began to satisfy her thirst.

"… The walking skeletons…"

Will was completely caught off guard when Isis suddenly spoke; she almost choked on the water. As Isis looked back to Will, she handed back the water and managed to choke out amongst her slight coughing.

"What… what do you mean by that?"

"It's an old legend, told around the campfires of the nomads, from grandfathers to their grandchildren, and whispered between the people who dare to reside within the few settlements within the desert. It's about Rai-Lent's from ages ago, that even to this day still walk upon the dunes of the desert even though the being that is cursed is dead and only dried bones, at night they still become the Rai-Lent or more like the ghost of a Rai-Lent and by day walk the dunes as a skeleton. Some have claimed to have seen the skeletons walking upon the dunes in the distance, hunched as if dreaded by the fact they are still cursed and can never leave this world for a better place," Isis stopped to quench her thirst, cool relief filled her as she felt the water trickle down her throat. She then looked to Will as she corked the sack of water; a look of awe covered her face. The story defiantly had an effect on Will; she couldn't believe that the curse could possibly keep its grasp upon you even after death had done away with your body, that even with your body gone your soul would still be cursed forever trapped in a desolate world. Just trying to imagine it made a shiver go up Will's spine.

"Is it…, is it true," Will barely managed to whisper out, really unsure if she wanted to hear the answer to her question.

"I am not sure, I myself have never seen a walking skeleton, but that doesn't mean that it isn't true, though one thing is for certain that once the curse has a grip on someone and their soul, it will never let go. It is one of the worst things, I imagine, to be cursed forever, and I defiantly wouldn't want to wish it upon anyone."

Will looked to Isis and was surprised to see a tear trickling down her face and then suddenly heard the sound of the leather reins rubbing roughly against Isis' leather gloves as her grip hardened upon them, as if her hands were in pain by an unseen force.

"Hey, you okay," Will asked looking curiously to Isis, though with a hint of true concern in her voice. Isis was suddenly jolted to reality, relaxing her grip and rubbing away the tear streak on her face.

"I'm fine, just an unpleasant past memory rearing its ugly head is all," Isis responded, pulling herself together, hoping Will wouldn't question further on what this past memory was, luckily for Isis Will felt it was best not to pester Isis about it especially since it seemed that it had a profound effect on her. Instead, Will gave a reassuring smile and for a moment Isis returned the smile with her own, when suddenly her smile changed to a concerned look as Isis suddenly pulled on Chela's reins making her stop and turning her around slightly to look back in the direction from where they came.

"What is it, what's wrong," Will asked stopping Terka and made her turn around as well, to look in the same direction.

"We're being followed…," Isis responded as she searched the horizon, and even though she couldn't see them she could sense their energy and they were coming fast. Will, even though she was a guardian couldn't sense them and since she couldn't see anything either, she asked, "Where, I don't see anyone?!"

"Come on we have to move," Isis said with an air of haste, as she quickly turned Chela back around and then beckon her to pelt out, galloping as fast as she could. Will took a moment before finally catching on and with a bit of panic to catch up with the already far ahead Isis, quickly beckoned Terka to turn around and to follow Isis.

"Hey, wait up, Isis! Come on Terka, we gotta move!!"

Will gave Terka a slight kick, remembering that's what a rider on horse would do to signal a horse to ride faster and to her sudden surprise Terka stopped, but then fluffed out her feathers slightly, let out a loud call, and then pelted out so fast and quick Will bucked forward making her lose her breath for a moment by the force of the bird's sudden jet-like speed. Within seconds, Terka had completely caught up with Chela and slowed down to her pace to keep up with her and Isis.

"Wow," was all Will could get out, she couldn't believe that Terka had all that in her and Will didn't even know it.

"Terka's defiantly not the _big bird_ that you thought she was uh," Isis stated remembering what Will had said about Terka earlier. Will barely heard what Isis said over the wind howling in her ear, but she nodded while petting Terka's neck.

"I take back all that I said about you, Terka," Will said apologetically. Terka gave a few soft clicks and hums, showing she had accepted the apology.

.~~~*~~~.

"Hey Billy, don't you think we should follow them"

"Naw, their headed right into our trap anyway"

On top a distant rocky cliff, two shady men laid low in the dry bush watching their quarry intently as they sped off into the distance. Once they were out of sight the two men got up and went back to their steeds and quickly mounted them, ready to follow close behind.

"You sure, that one girl was her, I mean if she ain't the one, the captain will have our heads for sure"

The one called Billy looked to his fellow with a confident grin of sorts, slightly baring his yellowing rotten teeth that were as rotten as his core.

"That was her alright, so stop your worrying, come on we have to keep on their tails make sure they don't miss out on the little… get together we have planned for them…"

With that the men shared a laugh as they rode off down the cliff, following the trail left behind, to make sure the quarry stayed on the right heading, right into an ambush.

.~~~*~~~.

Will and Isis kept on riding not knowing what laid in wait ahead of them. They had been riding hard for hours and Chela and Terka were beginning to tire.

"Let's stop, I think Chela and Terka can't take anymore," Will scream over the wind to Isis. Isis in response pulled on the reins, stopping Chela. Will did the same with Terka, but Isis still seemed worried.

"I don't know something doesn't feel right we should keep going," Isis said with a hint of anxiety and was about to stir Chela to run again when Will interjected.

"No one is following us; I mean I don't see anyone anywhere!"

"Then maybe you should get your eyes checked, little girl"

Will was about to sass back to Isis thinking she was the one who made the remark when suddenly a surprised Terka bucked Will off. Still in shock from being bucked off, Will didn't have time to react when the same man who made Terka buck, then pulled a rapier from his belt ready to strike, but before his blade reached Will, Isis' blade made contact with his blocking his move. Isis then quickly pushed back his rapier with her broad sword giving her enough time to pull Will up to her feet, but by that time it was already too late. They were completely surrounded by blades of all sorts, obviously out match by sheer numbers. One of the men wielding one of the many swords, then spoke, "Well, look what we caught this fine evening lads, a couple a nice fine fish." The man's sword lightly feathered Will's cheek as the other men around him laughed heartily to his remark. Will kept a steely glare at the man, while Isis kept her sword up as if she was about to strike any moment.

"Let us go, and no harm will come to you," Isis bluffed, but there was no help in it, all the men did was laugh, all to knowing there wasn't much they could do. Will didn't dare risk using her powers, she could be revealed, but even so Will had a gut-feeling even her powers wouldn't be able to get her out of this situation.

"The captain will see you now…"


End file.
